Episode 49
Summary At the hotel, Asha says that the half is now awake, and asks Leez if she is still thinking of a name. Asha is content with calling the boy "Spotty", but Leez is determined to come up with a much better name. They escort the grateful half out of town, but when Leez offers to have Asha teleport her to her hidden village, the girl declines, and Asha understands that the half would rather keep the location a secret from humans. Leez recalls the stories told by her mom's friend about her mom's Fighter past and her many half friends; a young Leez excitedly looks forward to having many half friends herself when she grows up. The boy then taps Leez on the shoulder and offers to take her to her village instead. When Asha cautions him to keep a low profile, Leez gets the feeling they are keeping something from her. She then asks Asha why people are no longer friendly with halfs, prompting Asha to ask if she could be friends with, say, a rakshasa? The idea appears to disgust Leez. Once the boy and the half cover a great distance on foot, she thanks him for his help and offers go the rest of the way by herself so he could catch up with his companions. He writes that since there are no humans in this area, he can take her home quickly. He then picks her up and steps off the edge of a bluff. In a flashback, there is a conversation between brothers; one laments that his wings do not match, causing him to struggle and bringing him unwanted stares. His big brother assures him that his wings are cool and everyone else is jealous. He encourages him to always fly towards the light of his Garuda half as he endures the difficulties of his Chaos half. The boy is now in flight as he carries the half. His right wing is white and bat-like with red veins, and his left is covered with black feathers. 1-49 Roen and mom.png|hearing stories 1-49 sending the Half home.png|giving thanks 1-49 Rinn and Yuta.png|hitching a ride Currygom's comment I think Baduk would make a better name than Alexander. (Note: This is a reference to the game '''Go'—called Baduk in Korea—which is played with black and white stones.) Afterword ''(another blurb about the "Most popular" vote being closed) Sorry for being a sleepyhead and posting late. (Click the link six lines below the picture to expand the rest of the entry.) ■ If you ask me whether anyone can really talk with a pencil held below the nose...it's one of Leez's special moves. She has more muscles in her face than other people. ■ Long time no seeing those two women from Leez's village. They are in their 20s since the flashback is from 10 years ago. But Leez's mom already shows signs of being a milf mother. <*cough* birdie> ■ Leez's parents and Guard Roen all graduated from the same university, but not a magic one. It will be explained later. ■ Kawaii as hell.jpg Why am I only talking about Leez today? Cause I want to. Don't throw stones please... About the new boy, check his profile posting. (I can add a link once I find it.) (blurb about the Episode 50 Special) Notes * Leez apparently likes the name Alexander. ** She later tries to give Mister that name. ** In a short comic at the end of Volume 8, it is revealed that when Leez suggests the name Alexander, Yuta has a flashback to his youth when he had a puppy named Alexander. He loved to play with him and told him that they would be together forever. Kali later tells her son that since he has been playing with his food, she decided to cook for him for a change and serves "Grilled Alexander" for dinner. * Leez mentioned her mother having half friends a few episodes earlier. * Asha asks Leez whether she could befriend a superior sura. In fact, Asha fails to take into account Leez's limited perspective. Show/Hide Spoiler Both Ran and Yuta, however, realize the source of the misunderstanding when Asha explains the situation. At this point, it is also too early for Leez to realize that Yuta is a superior sura, and she has no way of knowing what Asha tells Yuta afterwards. * Surprise! The boy is Maruna's little brother. At the time of the flashback, Maruna had been stuck in 2nd stage for 700 years. In an earlier episode, Urvasi mentions that Maruna is over 1000 years old. Currygom then confirmed in her blog that Yuta is over 300 years old. In the flashback in Episode 36 where Garuda's children were separated, Yuta was the "second" child, sent to Shuri. Show/Hide Spoiler Neither brother becomes aware that the other is on the same planet until later on. * It is very likely that Leez's parents graduated from the Kalibloom University of Martial Arts. References